


Proyecto

by SuuzieG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuzieG/pseuds/SuuzieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca antes habían cruzado palabras, no se conocían muy bien pero sabían poco una de la otra por las clases que tenían juntas y esta era la primera vez que las juntaban en un proyecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un largo día

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is obviously in Spanish and I want to translate it to English but I am not a fan of translating things. So if anyone wants to translate my fic can send me a message to my mail, to my personal facebook or my Tumblr. And I gladly go up here with your name as a contributor and maybe in future fics (or chapters) can continue helping me.
> 
> Email: susychanmay@hotmail.com  
> FB: Susana Chan May  
> 

Tal vez era un problema, pero era problema ahora de Peridot. Ella tenía que lidiar ahora con ese "problema". 

El maestro les había asignado una tarea, él había elegido a los integrantes para aquello. Para la suerte de Peridot su compañera era nada más ni nada menos que Jasper. La chica adicta al deporte (o al menos así lo veía Peridot), que en realidad si era cierto. Ella suspiro frustrada desde su asiento al ver que la chica alta se acercaba y jalaba una silla para sentarse enfrente de ella. 

"Y bien que haremos nerd, tu harás todo ¿o me obligaras a ayudarte?" Dijo con una sonrisa socorrona, a decir verdad Jasper siempre obligaba a sus compañeros de proyecto a que ellos hicieran todo pero nunca antes había estado con la chica de gafas. No la conocía y en realidad no quería hacerlo. 

"No me importa si eres así con todos, pero yo no haré este estúpido proyecto sola. Si tu no quieres hacer nada adelante, prefiero trabajar sola que con un bruto como tú." Ella no le tenía miedo a la chica grande, no le importaba ser fría y decir lo que pensaba y ella en realidad no quería hacer el proyecto sola como tampoco quería que la otra le hiciera bajar sus notas. 

"..Bien." Nunca antes le habían contestado de esa forma, mucho menos alguien escuálido y de baja estatura. "¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?" 

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la otra chica se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla, esperaba otra cosa como un golpe o una respuesta agresiva. "¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Si no quieres pasar demasiado tiempo conmigo podemos empezar de una vez." Dijo sin rodeos y con un tono frío. 

Alzo las cejas ante aquellas palabras, si que era algo directa. Jasper sonrió. "Tengo partido, puedes venir a mi casa cuando termine o yo puedo ir a tu casa."  
"Supongo que puedes venir a mi casa, esta algo cerca de todos modos." 

Sonó el timbre, las clases ya habían terminado. Peridot tenía dos opciones, ir al partido a esperar a su compañera o ir a su casa y luego buscarla. Duraba una hora o más, ella odiaba los deportes. No eran de su agrado ya que era sólo un juego de animales. Suspiro pesadamente y fue rumbo al partido, sabía de la actitud de la otra, si se iba y se le olvidaba de que tenían que juntarse iba a golpearla o hacer que haga todo el trabajo sólo.  
Estando ya ahí, miro como las chicas se encontraban calentando y de pronto miro hacía una figura grande y familiar, sus músculos marcándose por el calentamiento. Vaya, si que era algo muy sexy. ¿Sexy? ¿Acaso acaba de decir que se ve sexy? Peri se sonrojo y sacudió su cabeza, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? ¡Es Jasper! ¡Por favor! 

-En la cancha. 

Y ahí estaba, la líder del equipo, tan vanidosa mientras mostraba sus músculos. Si algo tenía muy en claro en su mente era ganar, su meta siempre era esa, ganar y ganar para demostrar lo grandiosa que es. Antes de que iniciara el partido miro hacía las gradas escuchando como todos gritaban el nombre de su equipo y entonces la vió, ahí sentada con una cara de pocos amigos e irritada de estar ante tanta gente. Eso si que era una sorpresa, sonrió para sus adentros al notar que la otra chica evitaba cruzar miradas desde su asiento con la líder del equipo. Era algo tierno de cierto modo, porque ella sabía que la gente actuaba de esa manera al verla. Sí, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y bien formado y se sentía orgullo de ello. Pero ver a alguien tan calculador, frío y directo como Peridot actuando de esa forma se le hacía demasiado lindo. 

El juego empezó, el otro equipo era débil y no tenían experiencia. Era obvio ya que eran de primer año y apenas estaban comenzando. Pasó una hora, el juego termino rápido y obviamente el equipo de la escuela gano. Gracias al liderazgo de la chica de ojos ámbar. 

Al fin había terminado este infierno y Peridot se levanto para dirigirse hacía su compañera la cual estaba hablando con otras chicas que al parecer le estaban dando regalos. Era de esperarse ya que era obviamente la líder del equipo. Termino de hablar con ellas, y se acerco a la chica de gafas y le dijo que le esperara que tenía que ducharse y cambiarse.  
Treinta minutos pasaron entonces, y las dos chicas se reunieron, encaminándose al fin a casa de Peridot. 

-Casa de Peridot. 

Ya dentro, Peridot lanzo su mochila a un lado y se sentó en el sofá encendiendo su laptop la cual se encontraba en la mesita que estaba enfrente. Jasper la siguió en silencio y se sentó a su lado.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y la chica grande estaba perdiendo la paciencia con respecto al proyecto que habían comenzando ya, ella investigaba mientras que la otra sólo escribía los datos más importantes. Suspiro pesadamente y entonces empezó a hablar "¿Te gusto el juego? Nunca antes te había visto en un partido de la escuela. Hasta hoy claro." Dijo, como si nada. 

"No me gustan los deportes." Exclamo. "Pero creo que a ti te gusta demasiado." 

"Si no te gusta ¿entonces por fuiste?" Contesto rápidamente, era obvio que había ido por otra cosa o por alguien. O al menos eso creía ella. 

¿Por qué fui? Pensó, la excusa era porque tenía que esperar a su compañera pero en realidad no lo sabía bien. "Tenía que esperarte, si me iba probablemente llegando acá se me iba a olvidar que teníamos que juntarnos." La excusa perfecta pensó. 

"¡Oh! ¿Estas segura? Porque parece que estabas algo nerviosa intentando evitar a alguien." 

Peridot volteo a verla con un sonrojo que no podía ocultar ¡¿la había visto?! Abrió la boca para intentar hablar pero los nervios no la dejaron hasta que se calmo un poco "Eso es men-" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la otra chica la tomo de la barbilla acercándola hacía si. Aquello hizo que su sonrojo aumentara, se sentía caliente. 

"Si que eres mala para mentir, Peri." Y con eso la soltó, riendo. Había algo en la otra chica que le atraía o algo así, pero no sabía que era exactamente y verla de ese modo era casi un lujo exclusivo que la propia chica le estaba dando.


	2. Sentimientos encontrados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos sentimientos, nuevas experiencias. Esto era nuevo para ambas pero aquello iba a ser una experiencia muy linda y el cual iba a durar bastante.

Habían pasado tres días ya. El proyecto al fin estaba terminado, pudieron a ver terminado el mismo día que empezaron pero Peridot estaba algo nerviosa e incómoda después de que Jasper empezara a molestarla con lo del partido. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo, ella era más de evitar las relaciones entre sus compañeros ya que su forma de pensar era esforzarse al máximo sin tener que involucrarse con otros. Eso lo hizo desde que había entrado a la universidad y estando ahora en las últimas de la carrera empezaba a interactuar más y sólo con una persona, su compañera de estudio. 

Jasper estaba feliz de terminar al fin ese estúpido trabajo, era libre pero se sentía extraña. Quería ver a la chica de cabello güero y aunque no entendía bien el porqué, más bien lo sabía, estaba empezando a sentir sentimientos hacia la otra chica pero no podía decírselo sólo así porque si. Tenía que idear algo, lo quesea sólo para verla, estar con ella ¿pero qué? 

Última clase, la clase que tenían juntas ambas chicas. Peridot se sentó donde siempre, en las filas de en medio, donde se encontraba una silla a lado de la ventana. Le gustaba observar a las personas, admirar el cielo. Hasta que una figura grande se sentó en la silla a lado de ella, la chica sólo ignoro aquello.

“…¿Y cómo has estado?” Tonto pero simple, Jasper quería hablar con ella aunque fuera unos minutos antes de que la clase empezara aunque al parecer el maestro no vino. 

“¿Hm?” Algo confundida la otra volteo a verla. “Bien, ¿por qué preguntas?” 

“Uh yo sólo... eh... me preguntaba si ibas a hacer algo hoy… ¿harás algo?”

Peridot la miro, más confundida que antes ¿por qué le preguntaba si iba a hacer algo? “Uh, bueno… Yo iba a ir a esa tienda nueva de videojuegos que está en la plaza.” 

“¿Tienda de videojuegos? ¿¡Tu juegas videojuegos?!” Grito la otra sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello ya que la otra parecía ser de aquellas empollonas que sólo le gustaba estudiar y no hacía otra cosa más que eso, estudiar. 

“Sí.” La más pequeña frunció el ceño algo molesta. No entendía el porqué se sorprendía, no es como si viviera sólo del estudio. Necesitaba algo para desestresarse de vez en cuando y lo único que le ayudaba eran los videojuegos. 

“Lo siento, lo siento.” Se disculpó, no quería que se molestara pero vaya aquello era algo nuevo. “Puedo acompañarte. Claro si tú quieres.” Dijo enseguida. 

“Yo…” ¿Por qué la quería acompañar? Esto era nuevo pero asintió dándole a entender que si la podía acompañar. Siempre iba sola a sus sitios favoritos y ahora alguien le había preguntado si quería que la acompañaran. Estaba feliz pero no iba a decirlo. 

-Tienda de videojuegos.   
La última clase termino rápido como era de costumbre y tanto Peridot como Jasper estaban algo nerviosas aunque la primera no sabía porque se sentía así, si sólo era Jasper la líder del equipo de la escuela y la que sólo le importaba ella misma y no otros. Pero hoy estaba diferente. 

Peridot intento armarse de valor para preguntarle pero cuando iba a hablar una chica de estatura baja y algo regordeta le llamo, a lo cual Jasper sólo la abrazo y luego se dieron los cinco. Se le hacia familiar, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿cuál era su nombre? ¡Amatista! Claro, ahora se acordó de ella, iba en una de sus clases y siempre se la pasaba molestando a esa chica Perla pero, ¿por qué Jasper la abrazo? ¿eran acaso algo? Peridot se perdió en sus pensamientos sintiendo una sensación algo rara en el estomago y en el pecho, como si aquello le molestara bastante. 

"Ella es Peridot." Dijo una voz, Amatista la miro con curiosidad y luego le susurro a la otra "¿Por qué estas con ella?" Pregunto en voz baja para que la chica de lentes no escuchara. 

"Uh bueno, yo.." 

"¡Espera! ¡Ella te gusta grande!" Grito la más baja a lo cual la otra le tapo la boca con un leve rubor recorriendo su cara con la esperanza de que la otra no haya escuchado. 

"Sí, pero no es para que lo grites Amatista." 

"Hey, hey tranquila no creo que lo haya escuchado. Sólo mírala. Esta como en las nubes." Dijo, notando que Peridot seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a las otras dos. 

"Como sea, ya vete, ¿no tienes que ver a esa tal Perla?" 

"¡Cierto! ¡Dije que la iba a ayudar en algo! Nos vemos Jasper, ¡Peridot gusto en conocerte!" Grito mientras se alejaba corriendo. 

"¿Eh?" Peridot reacciono lento, sin comprender que había pasado y luego miro a Jasper. "¿Me perdí de algo?" 

"No, no, vamos, vamos ya casi llegamos a la tienda ¿no?" Peridot asintió sin decir palabra. 

Ya en la tienda Peridot se fue a corriendo en busca de los juegos de RPG mirando la nueva extensión de World of Warcraft, no tenía dinero pero en serio la quería. Suspiro tristemente mientras se iba a los juegos de 3DS, eran más baratos (o al menos algunos) así que se dispuso a buscar alguno interesante. Jasper mientras tanto sólo la seguía con la mirada, se acerco a donde antes había ido y miro aquel juego que miraba con tanto entusiasmo lo agarro notando el precio y se acerco a Peridot. 

"¿Tú quieres este juego verdad?" 

"S-si, ¿por qué?" 

"Te lo voy a comprar si tanto lo quieres." 

"¿Qué? ¿E-en serio?" Peridot casi grito de alegría pero luego cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación "¿Estas segura? Esta algo caro y yo no sé como te podría devolver el favor.." 

"No te preocupes, vi como lo mirabas hace rato." 

Peridot se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. ¿La estaba mirando? ¿A ella? "Esta bien, gracias, Jasper." 

Se fueron a la caja y Jasper pago mientras que Peridot pago un juego para 3DS el cual si le alcanzo. Jasper le entrego la caja y luego le sonrió mientras salían de la tienda. 

-Casa de Peridot.   
Jasper acompaño a la otra hasta su casa, estuvieron hablando de varias cosas y se dio cuenta de que Peridot era amante de los videojuegos y las cosas sobre computadoras. Se veía muy feliz hablando de lo que le gustaba que no podía evitar sonreír tontamente mientras la miraba, moviendo sus brazos mientras explicaba porque le gustaba tal juego y porque odiaba tal juego. Llegaron al fin a su casa, habían estado fuera una hora mirando otras tiendas. 

"Bueno ya llegamos." Dijo Jasper. "Uh, bueno, supongo que te veré mañana. Eh.. cuídate." Se dio la vuelta, no había dado ni siquiera un paso cuando sintio que la tomaron de la muñeca y volteo observando la mano que la sujetaba y miro a la otra chica en silencio. 

"Yo realmente no sé porque hiciste todo esto por mi, digo, acompañarme a la tienda de videojuegos y hasta aquí, ¿por qué?" Peridot la miraba, con ansiedad queriendo saber la respuesta y sin soltar su muñeca 

Jasper intento pensar algo, pero era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle o al menos dárselo a entender. "Bueno, creo que eres una chica muy genial y.." Y ahora estaba dudando, decirle que desde que empezaron el proyecto empezó a sentir algo hacia la otra o guardarse esos sentimientos. Y entonces tomo la mano que la sujetaba y respiro fuertemente. "Creo que tu me gustas, yo no sé como es que paso, simplemente tú.. Tu tienes algo que me gusta, eres genial, eres inteligente, muy linda cuando hablas de tus tontos videojuegos." 

La otra se quedo en silencio con los ojos y boca muy abiertos, estaba intentando entender todo lo que se le había dicho y luego sintió como su cara se ponía muy roja. "Yo.. Creo que tu también me gustas.." Dijo rápidamente mirando a otro lado. 

Jasper la miro, sus ojos brillando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba emocionada, tanto, que sin pensarlo abrazo a la otra levantándola del suelo y haciendo que sus caras se junten. 

La otra soltó un grito, no muy fuerte, y se sostuvo de los hombros de la otra, quedando cerca de su cara y notando la sonrisa de la chica. "Eres un animal." Dijo, mirando hacia otro lado y con una pequeña sonrisita. 

"Pero soy tu animal ¿no?" Jasper la miro y con algo de cuidado la puso de nuevo al suelo y acero sus manos hasta la delicada cara de Peridot para que la mirara a los ojos. 

Peridot suspiro cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando sintio la calidez de las manos de la más grande y miro su ojos, eran hermosos y no podía evitar sonrojarse otra vez. "¿Q-qué pasa?" 

"Nada, nada, sólo quería verte de cerca." Jasper quería besarla pero no sabía si a la otra iba a gustarle o si iba a reaccionar asustada. 

"…" Y ahora había un silencio incomodo y Peridot suspiro tomando a la otra del cuello de su playera para acercarla y entonces, la beso. 

Era un beso muy dulce, muy cálido y aquello si que la sorprendió mucho y le hizo soltar el rostro de Peridot para bajar sus manos hasta su delgada cadera acercándola más mientras se seguían besando. Peridot rompió el beso, y miro a la más grande la cual seguía sonriendo. "Entonces ahora, ¿estamos saliendo?" 

"Sí. Eres mía ahora Peri y no dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti." 

"Oh, ¿acaso vas a golpear a aquel que me hable?" Dijo en tono burlesco mientras la observaba. 

"Sí, efectivamente." Jasper se rio mientras flexionaba uno de sus brazos, dando a entender que nadie se atrevería a hacerle daño o hablarle a su ahora novia. 

"Bien, bien dejaré que los asustes pero sólo cuando yo no este mirando ¿esta bien?" Soltó una risita mientras tocaba el brazo de la otra para sentir sus músculos. 

Esto si que era nuevo para Peridot pero se sentía muy feliz de que alguien al fin se fijara en ella y de que esa persona correspondiera sus sentimientos. Era una nueva experiencia y ambas chicas estaban profundamente enamoradas una de la otra tanto que aquello relación iba a durar mucho, mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capitulo de este fanfic, gracias a los que estuvieron leyendo el primer capitulo. Haré otro pero será sobre otra pareja de una película que ayer vi y me encanto. La película se llama El Libro de la Vida o The Book of Life y pues obviamente será sobre Xibalbá y La Muerte, me encantaron ellos dos. Y de SU a lo mejor haga alguno de Pearlmethyst y de Ruby y Sapphire. :3


End file.
